Snape's love for them
by LovingMyDoctor
Summary: Hermione has a problem and Snape realizes something, while trying to help her. NO ROMANCE! NORMAL-STUDENT-TEACHER!


**Snape's love for them**

Twelve-year-old Hermione Granger was not her usual self. She wasn't raising her hand in class, she wasn't acting, as if answering a question was the most important thing in the world and she wasn't talking at full speed.

Severus Snape, as the other teachers at Hogwarts had noticed these changes, but unlike his colleagues he was more relieved than worried.

That girl was such a pain sometimes!

Her two best little dumb friends were so worried, that their already catastrophic potions were worse than usually.

Not that he had a problem with that either, the more points he could take from Gryffindor the happier he was.

With a sigh he noticed, that she was again not reacting. He had already said her name a few times now already,

"MISS GRANGER!!"

Now she finally jumped at his loud voice.

She was very surprised and looked at him with wide eyes,

"Detention, this evening!"

Now she looked frightened and she was still not speaking. Sighing Severus turned back to the class,

"The lesson's over, don't forget your essays!"

Every student began clearing their tables, but Hermione didn't move an inch. Severus was getting impatient. He leaned onto her table,

"Miss Granger, _why_ are you so slow?!"

The Slytherins laughed and Severus waited for another moment, before he continued,

"Can you not see your classmates getting ready to leave this classroom? Can you not hear me talking to you, you stupid girl?!"

Her bottom lip trembled, as she looked up at him. With tears in her eyes she ran out of the room. Potter and Weasley were both glaring at him, but Severus couldn't care less.

"This lesson is over, why are you children still in here?!"

Nobody really wanted to stay longer, than necessary. Even Malfoy, who usually would stay behind and tried to make him self popular left the class room.

With a sigh Severus waved his wand at Hermiones table. Her cauldron and ingredients immediately disappeared.

Children were so hard to handle sometimes!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Again Severus sighed, if he heard the name Granger one more time his head was going to explode.

"Minerva", he said again, "The girl is twelve years old, surely she has some problems..."

Minerva McGonagall was frustrated with his attitude, "She is my best student! I'm sure there is some way we can help her!"

"She's fine Minerva, give her a few weeks and she'll be just the way she was."

But the older woman didn't agree with him. She hardly ever did,

"Albus", she was begging now, "isn't there anything we can do?"

The headmaster smiled, "I know you are worried about your best student and Gryffindors points but I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Severus this time. The girl is 12 she will calm down."

_Thank you!,_ Severus thought and longingly pictured his bed in his mind.

"It's getting late..."

_Yes!_ Severus thought with a small smile, _and I want to go to bed!_

"I should go to bed", He rose from his chair, "Good night Headmaster", he nodded at his colleague, "Minerva."

With that he left Dumbledores office, before the worried woman could keep him any longer.

As if Granger was the only student at this school! He would have rather discussed the Potter boy or even the Weasley twins but not that half teenage half child girl again!

Minerva needed her own children. That was the main problem. A student showed just the tiniest sing of having a small problem and Minerva McGonagall turned into the loving Mama-Bear. He wasn't like that. He was no father for his students. Slytherins didn't need that. A Slytherin would never dare show any kind of weakness and if they did, they had a good friend, who had a shoulder they could cry on.

Severus didn't like thinking of friends.

It always reminded him of the one true friend he had loved and lost so many years ago.

Before her death.

He tried to control his mind, tried to push that horrible day out of his thoughts.

The day Lily had married James Potter and he had given his life up for Lord Voldemort.

He tried to block out the feelings, the pride, the jealousy , he need of being better and stronger than James but also the knowledge that he never would

be, because James had married the wonderful amazing Lily Evans.

Merlin's Beard, he had to get to bed, before his memories made him cry!

But just as he thought that he heard a small noise, that sounded a lot like crying. He began walking slower, listening carefully. The noise was definitively coming from his dungeons.

Now he quickened his steps, but always stayed quiet.

There. Next to his office door, sat a small figure, sobbing quietly. Unfortunately the girl, he could tell so much, was hiding her face on her knees, so he wasn't sure how to talk to her.

But he had a guess. The wild curly hair, didn't make it hard to find out who the girl was.

"Miss Granger?", he stepped closer and looked down at her.

She gasped, she was surprised,

"What are you doing here?"

The girl looked up, her bottom lip was trembling and tears were streaming down her face.

"I thought you were in there!", she choked out pointing towards his rooms.

"Well as you can see I am not, what are you doing here?"

She was thinking. He could tell that. She was chewing her lip and staring sideways.

"Tell me the truth Miss Granger."

She sobbed loudly at that sentence, "I have a problem, sir!"

So he could forget sleep for tonight.

"And why exactly did you come to me?"

He didn't want to have to deal with this. He wasn't Mama-Bear!

She didn't answer and he sighed loudly,

"Miss Granger, I am very tired. I must ask you to go to your dormitory right away."

She didn't move.

"Do you _want_ me to take points away from your house?"

"I just want it all to stop!"

Veritaserum! He had some in stock. One sip of that and then he would send her to Minerva and go to bed.

"Come with me Miss Granger", he stepped away from her and to the door, but the child didn't move.

"Miss Granger."

He was starting to get impatient. Sleep was just too much to ask for, when you were a teacher.

Or at least, when you were a teacher at Hogwarts.

The stupid child only looked at him with wide eyes!

"Oh bloody hell...", he went inside his room and said, "Accio Miss Granger!"

"Ah!"

He caught her in his arms, as she came flying into his room. Waving his wand one last time the door slammed shut.

Immediately she began wiggling in his grip, then she began to cry loudly and hit and kick him.

"Let me go!!"

He held her by her shoulders and pushed her away from him so he could look at her,

"What's going on, Miss Granger?"

She let her head drop and stared at the floor. At least she'd stopped fighting against him.

"Is somebody hurting you?"

She nodded.

"Are the Slytherins giving you a hard time?"

She shook her head.

"The Gryffindors?"

Again a no.

"Are you being bullied."

"No."

He thought for a moment, "Is a teacher doing something?"

She nodded.

"Is it me?!"

She shook her head.

He thought again, when she suddenly whispered,

"Professor Lockhart is sexually offending me."

Severus' mouth clapped open, he quickly closed it again. For a moment he only stared at his student, who was still not looking at him.

"Do you know what that means?"

She nodded.

"Hermione", that made her look up, "this is a very serious accusation. I need more than just a few nods."

"He touches me", she looked past him, "and he wants me to touch him too and I refuse, then he hits me."

Her bottom lip was trembling again, and Severus gently pressed her shoulder.

"Where does he touch you?"

She touched her chest and waved her hand in front of her sex. Anger flooded Severus' veins. He would beat the crap out of that stupid perverted man.

"Does he unclothe you?"

"He puts his hand up my skirt."

Severus shook his head, "Miss Granger, you are _so_ clever, why did you not report this immediately?!"

One single tear rolled down her cheek, "He's so popular! And he said if I told somebody he'd punish me!"

"Why were you in front of my office?"

"I felt safe", she muttered, "I think he's afraid of you."

And he should be.

"Alright", he let go of her and rubbed his face, "We'll go to the Headmasters office first thing tomorrow morning..."

"No!", she yelled at him her eyes wide with panic, "You can't do that!"

"Miss Granger.."

"No! _No_! He's going to hurt me! Please! Don't do that!"

Confused and overwhelmed by his feelings of pity and anger he pulled the trembling child into his arms,

"No one is going to hurt you."

"But.."

"No one is going to hurt you", he repeated more loudly, "That man will never touch you again."

She sobbed into his chest and he laid his cheek on her bushy head. So maybe being a Mama-Bear was part of the job. Maybe you just did love your students as you would love your own children.

After all Hogwarts was a very different school.

Severus closed his eyes and held his student close to him, maybe he _was_ a kind of Dad for them.

And maybe. just maybe, he needed to feel that way.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review, I really enjoyed this and was in the mood for writting a Hermione Snape fic, without romance.


End file.
